


De vez en cuando

by SarineCassius



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De vez en cuando Cuddy y House se miran y pueden ver lo que hay en sus corazones</p>
            </blockquote>





	De vez en cuando

A veces, cuando la lluvia azota contra su ventana y lo deja sin dormir toda la noche, piensa que ella también tiene insomnio, y que juega con sus preciosos rizos mientras trata de conciliar el sueño.

De vez en cuando, mientras siente que la soledad la carcome, piensa en que él la acompaña y que ambos comparten las mismas desdichas, el mismo dolor en el alma que no los deja vivir en paz.

De vez en cuando, sus miradas se cruzan en un pasillo y se dirigen palabras hirientes para escudarse de sus propios sentimientos.

De vez en cuando, en la reconfortante seguridad de su oficina, Lisa siente que lo necesita, que ni el hospital ni ella serian lo que son ahora si él no hubiera estado allí.

De vez en cuando, House cree (porque su corazón lo siente) que todo su ser le pertenece a ella, aún si no se dan palabras de consuelo, aún si sus labios no se tocan, aún si sus cuerpos no se vuelven uno solo en la intimidad de una habitación...

De vez en cuando, los dos entienden que son el uno para el otro y que no importa si la vida los separa, porque ellos siempre van a estar juntos.

De vez en cuando, mirando las estrellas, cada uno susurra el nombre del otro con la ferviente esperanza de ser escuchado.

Y todos los suspiros se mueven silenciosos, apresurando al alba, para que tal vez, sólo tal vez ese día llegue el tan ansiado beso, el beso que para ellos es inalcanzable y que para el destino es sólo uno más en la lista de espera...


End file.
